Spongebob Squarepants vs Gumball Watterson
This is AtomicMonkey4Life's first DBX. Spongebob vs Gumball.jpg Description Spongebob Squarepants vs The Amazing World of Gumball. The two most durable characters from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network respectively will fight 'till one is left standing. Pre-Fight NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Location: Krusty Krab in Elmore Spongebob is seen closing the brand-new Krusty Krab in the city of Elmore, when Gumball comes in. Spongebob: Sorry customer, the Krusty Krab is closed. Gumball: REALLY?! Can't you just give me a burger. Spongebob: FIne, I can whip you up a Krabby Patty. That will be $2.99. Gumball checks his pockets, but he has nothing. Gumball: Are you sure you can give me one for free. Spongebob: Sorry, I can't do that. I can hold one for tomorrow, I just need your name. Gumball: It's Gumball Watterson and...WAIT! JUST GIVE ME A BURGER! Spongebob gets his spatula. Spongebob: Sorry Gumball, that can't be arranged. Gumball gets his claws out. Gumball: Ok. I guess I have to take it from you HERE WE GO! Gumball tries to scratch Spongebob with his claws, but Spongebob blocks them with Spat. Gumball does it again nine more times, but gets blocked everytime by Spat. Spongebob: Is that all you got. Gumball: I guess it's time for BUTTON MASHING!!!!! Gumball waves his arms up and down faster than a blender. Spongebob tries to fight it off with his spatula, but Gumball breaks it. Spongebob: SPAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: Time for ULTIMATE BUTTON MASHING!!!!!!!!!! Gumball hits Spongebob, but Spongebob doesn't take damage. Spongebob: I'm absorbing your blows like I'm made of some spongy material. Gumball takes his paintball gun and shoots Spongebob repeatedly. Gumball: WHY! WON'T! YOU! GET HURT! Gumball takes a bite of manly cereal, and goes super hyper, while Spongebob gets his Quickster costume. Spongebob and Gumball fight fist to fist while they're running, but Spongebob is a hair faster. Spongebob: I'm... Gumball: What? Spongebob: I'm... Gumball: What? Spongebob: I'm... Gumball: WHAT! Suddenly, Gumball becomes manly. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER. ROCK! Spongebob turns into the goofy goober rock wizard, when Spongebob shoots Gumball with his guitar, but Gumball tanks it like in Goku vs Superman 2, when Gumball punches Spongebob through the Krusty Krab wall. Spongebob flies into a nearby dumpster, while the Krusty Krab falls on Gumball. DOUBLE K... Spongebob gets up, staggering. Same as Gumball. Spongebob is bruised, while Gumball is coughing up blood. Spongebob turns into Mermaid Man. Heroic Narrator: Mermaid Man, defender of the deep. Gumball: You aren't the only one with a super form. Gumball turns into a Super Saiyan. Mermaid Man Spongebob and Super Saiyan Gumball fight each other for half a minute. Spongebob puts up a good fight, but is knocked down as Gumball turns back, when Gumball finds the tin-foil helmet. Gumball: Where did this come from. Doesn't matter. Gumball picks up the helmet when Spongebob gets up. Spongebob: Time to go Invincibubble. Spongebob goes to trap Gumball in his bubble, but he misses. He goes for it again, and misses again, and again, and again, and again. Gumball: Who's the one missing everything now? (In Spongebob's Mind) Spongebob is holding the magical page. Spongebob: ...and then, Gumball Watterson gets erased from existence. (Back in fight) Gumball: Is that all you got? Spongebob: Bye Bye, Kitty. Gumball and Spongebob are frozen in place, as well as the rest of the infi-verse. Then, a laser is coming from Spongebob's head, and coming towards Gumball. When the laser is a foot away from Gumball, a forcefield comes around Gumball. The laser goes for Gumball again, but the forcefield blocks Gumball again, but this time, the laser is still on the forcefield. The laser increases it's power, and so does the force field. This goes until the forcefield crushes Gumball and the laser disintegrates Spongebob. Because the owners of the two items are dead, they disappear from existence. ''KO'' '' Spongebob vs Gumball Winner.jpg Spongebob1.gif ''Epilogue Boomstick: THAT! WAS! EPIC! Who knew two cartoon kids could be so dangerous. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:AtomicMonkey4Life Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Nick Unite Vs Cartoon Network Crashers